warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayed By Thorns
Prologue Claw was pacing, his plan had went well, Miststar was too ambitious to realise what was actually gonna happen. Which was great Frost was still watching Claw, he mewed "That went better then expected, now, we just need her to go into an emotional collapse" Claw glared at him "Do you have any ideas on how to do that?" Claw shook his head "Because i've got nothing" Claw ripped up the ground at his paws Frost shrugged "Get a cat on the inside upset at her, perferably someone she's close too" he added "I see her walking around with two toms alot, so one of them would be better" Claw looked at him "Excellent idea" Claw paced more "The toms.... I think i'lll try and twist up Bramblepaw first" Claws eyes flashed to Frost "That's gonna have to be your job, I cannot go into the camp" Frost bowed "Yes, Claw, i'll get one of my queens to do it" Claw purred "Ah, the old damsel in distress" he growled "Perfect, Bramblepaw won't be able to resist" Frost asked "What about the other tom?" he added warily "Won't he get in the way?" Claw looked at him and only mewed "Have Marshwhisper kill him" he added "But kill the deputy first" Froswt bowed "Yes, Claw" he padded away from Claw, and Claw was alone. Claw looked up at the stars "Everythings going exactly as planned, with Lilypaws friends out of the way, she will be destroyed" He laughed cruelly, that seemed to echo in the night. Chapter 1 Lilypaw was running in a dark forest, cats watching her as she ran, their eyes full of concern, jealousy, and hate, and fear. Lilypaw looked around "Stop! Stop!" she wanted the horrible dream to end, the cats were critsising her, asking her for help. "Lilypaw!" Bramblepaws call came from the forest, but it was filled with hate, which scared her. Lilypaw called "Goldenpaw?" Does he hate me in this dream too? Lilypaw continued to run, then she ran into a sparkling lake. She squeaked and backed up. There were two shapes beside each-other, tails entwined. But they were only shadows, black as night. Lilypaw called "Goldenpaw! Are you there?" she was confused at the shadows. The big shadow turned to look at her, it was obvious it was a tom, he narrowed his eyes, and the cat beside him asked in a soft voice "What is it?" The tom looked at the she-cat "Just thought I heard something" he purred and continued to look at the lake, but there was something shining around the she-cats neck. When Lilypaw went for a closer look, the shadows dissapeared, and the lake dissolved. Lilypaws eyes snapped open. She was panting, she looked around the den, Bramblepaw and Goldenpaw were in deep sleep. Lilypaw shook her head It was just a dream... That's all it was ''she put her head on her paws, and watched the entrance of the den. Bramblepaw stirred, his eyes opening a tiny bit, he stood up and yawned, then stretched. He walked out of the den, noddingto Lilypaw as he went. Lilypaw looked over to Goldenpaw, he was still asleep. Lilypaw stood up and stretched. She walked out of the den. Blackpaw and Leafpaw were talking quickly and excitedly. Leafpaw saw Lilypaw and mewed "Guess what!" "What?" Lilypaw yawned "We are becoming warriors today!" Leafpaw jumped up and down excitedly "Hollystar just told us! I can't wait" she ran around Lilypaw. Lilypaw yawned "Good for you" she walked away from Leafpaw, who was now jumping in front of Blackpaw, who looked equally excited. Lilypaw kept walking, she stopped and looked up. The morning stars were glittering brightly. But they seemed to be pointing to somewhere. Lilypaw yawned, she looked around. She saw Goldenpaw walk out of the apprentices den. He stretched and went toward Lilypaw "What is it?" He asked Lilypaw flicked her tail "Oh, nothing, I want to go hunting, do you want to come?" shelooked at him. He nodded "Sure" and shrugged "Where?" Lilypaw mewed "In the clearing, a lot of prey hides there" she added carefully "And i'm sure the branches will help with attracting prey" Goldenpaw shrugged "Okay" Lilypaw led him out of the camp, looking up at the sky every so often. Goldenpaw asked "You alright? You seem distracted" he looked at the sky too "What's up there, that's making you so distracted?" Lilypaw looked more closely then narrowed her eyes, then mewed "It's nothing" Goldenpaw nodded and continued. Lilypaw looked up once again, then followed carefully ''I wonder if Starclan is still strong enough to watch She shook the thought away and scented the air, there was a warm breeze, and the scent of prey. She flicked her tail and crouched, she scented bird. She padded forward cautiously, she saw the bird, a Mag-pie, pecking at the ground. She froze, the wind was down-wind, so the bird couldn't hear her, she padded forward a few paces, and leaped, the ag-pie out-stretched it's wings, but she was to quick. She killed it swiftly, and put it in leaves, she saw Goldenpaw pad toward her with a fat vole, he placed it by her bird and mewed "Nice catch" Lilypaw nodded and sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of Shadowclan, she growled "Smell that?" Goldenpaw sniffed and nodded. "Shadowclan, close too" he flicked his tail for her to follow. They stopped behind a bush, watching the cats. Marshwhisper was there, he growled "I don't get why I have to get rid of him, when I can just get rid of her just as easy." A pure white tom, who had a different smell to him mewed "This is the plan Marshwhisper, or would you like to take it up with him?" Marshwhisper growled, but stayed silent, and the cat continued "You all know what to do, and he has enough power to kill you, keep reminding yourself of that" he added dangerously "The weaker folk, which is you guys" Marshwhisper and the other cats only bowed as the white tom bounded out of the clearing, leaving Marshwhissper and the others alone "So what do we do?" a Shadowclan cat asked Marshwhisper mewed simply "Do what we have been told, cause, if we don't, we will get killed" he looked at them "So we go along, we get rid of him, so it will tear her up inside, let's just hope-" he was cut off by a yowl in the bushes He stood up and followed the sound, back into Shadowclan territory. Goldenpaw finally mewed "What was that about?" Lilypaw shrugged "We should be on our gaurd though, I think it has something to do with Thunderclan" she looked at Goldenpaw Goldenpaw was deep in thought "Hmmm, you could be right" Lilypaw nodded then asked "Should we tell Hollystar?" Goldenpaw nodded "We'd be mouse-brained not to" he ran toward the camp, with Lilypaw at the back, she leaped over a log. when they got there she stopped right behind Goldenpaw and muttered "The camp seems empty..." Goldenpaw looked at her confused "Empty?" he sniffed the air "Everyones there!" Lilypaw shivered, something was up, she knew it. Goldenpaw looked at her "You okay? You seem weirded out" he looked around and sniffed the air "Everything smells normal" Lilypaw looked behind her, making sure. "Something feels wrong here" she mewed quietly then continued to walk. They entered the camp, everyone was there, but they were quiet, eerily quiet. Lilypaw narrowed her eyes "What's with the silence?" she asked to Birdsong who was watching them weirdly. She grunted "Nothing" Lilypaw tipped her head in confusion. That's when Bramblepaw padded up to her. She asked "What's with everyone?" Bramblepaw mewed "I found a she-cat with kits out in the forest, she had some really scary and deep claw marks" Lilypaw grunted "Where is she?" Bramblepaw grunted "The medicine cat den" he continued "Her kits are in the nursery" Lilypaw nodded "Okay" she padded to the medicine cats den and ran into Cloudfall, who grunted "Yes, Lilypaw?" Lilypaw flicked her tail. Cloudfall grunted "She's in better spirits, but somethings not right.." he trailed off, then padded to the fresh-kill pile. Lilypaw walked into the medicine den, a small lithe gray she-cat was staring into space, her eyes wandered here and there, taking in the den, as if memorizing it. Lilypaw thought Is she memorizing the den? Weird she mewed "Hello?" The she-cat looked at her "Y-Yes?" Lilypaw asked "What's your name?" "Dia" the she-cat whimpered "My youngest kit, Sky, is so rambunctious, but he gets hurt real easily" Lilypaw sat down "Can you tell me about the other kit?" Dia sighed, as if in resignation "Sky is small, but he has spirit" she then continued "Winter is the shy one, often not talking at all, or when he does, it's too quiet" Lilypaw bowed "Thank you, Dia" she added "Don't worry you'll be safe here" She turned to walk away, but she shot a glance over her shoulder, she thought she saw the she-cats eyes smug with victory, but the look was gone in a second. Lilypaw went into the nursery. Winter was asleep, while Sky, who surprisingly young, could look up with wide green eyes. Lilypaw mewed "Hello" she mewed softly and playfully. Sky only squeaked in reponse, and he asked "Reeva?" Lilypaw tipped her head "What's that?" Sky whined "Where Reeva? I want Reeva!" he cried, sniffling then mewed louder "Where is Reeva!" Lilypaw asked "Who is Reeva?" Lilypaw bent down "Is that your father?" Sky nodded "Reeva, adopt me from evil kitties!" "Evil cats!" Lilypaw gasped "Like who?" Sky sqeaked "Gross smelling, wike shadows, and two-legs, and-" he gulped "Reddy liquid" Lilypaw tipped her head and called "Bramblepaw!" Bramblepaw came in "Yes?" he took one look at the kit "I heard you calling" Sky nodded "You know where Reeva is?" he went into a circle staring at Bramblepaw "Reeva not evil! Weird she-cat!" Bramblepaw put his paw on Skys head "I think you mean to say River, and that she-cat saved you" Sky shook his head "Evil!" Bramblepaw grunted "You must be confused" Lilypaw was silent Sky doesn't sound confused, he might be, but, what is there to believe? I know one thing. I'm going to have to find River Chapter 2 Lilypaw looked at Bramblepaw quickly and backed out, she hurried toward the entrance, not wanting to be stopped. Lilypaw thought I need to do this alone she ran out of the camp, and jumped over a tree. I wonder if Luxer and Russ are okay. She shook her head, this was important, she needed to stay focused. She decided to first search for Russ though, he might be able to help. Lilypaw went toward his den, which was now mossy, and wrapped in vines. Did Russ do this.... Or nature? Lilypaw called "Russ? Are you there?" There was a hiss from inside "Russ isn't here" Lilypaw was taken aback, the voice unfamiliar. She growled "Who are you! Tell me now!" A jet black tom with piercing blue eyes came out, his claws unsheathed, reinforced with dog claws "Me? You... Will never find out" Lilypaw puffed "I'll fight you if I have too!" The tom growled "You won't get that far" he raised his paw, then leaped. with such amazing speed and force, Lilypaw was frozen. I'm so dead she thought. The jet black was about to land, surprised she looked away, she wasn't gonna accept this so easily. She jumped up. Claws outstretched. But the tom was surprisingly strong, he grabbed her scruff. And flung her into a tree. Lilypaw was paralyzed upon impact. She couldn't move, she could only watch as the tom advanced. I'm not gonna give up this easily! Lilypaw closed her ees, and channeled energy into the stone, which started to shine brilliantly. Then it flashed, and it was done. Lilypaw didn't know what just happened, but the tom was looking at her "A carrier? This must be the one Claw keeps talking about" he continued to advance "I'm gonna enjoy this!" But before he could reach her, a voice echoed "I don't think so" The tom froze "Whe's there?! Show yourself!" he looked around, while Lilypaw just watched, unspeaking. She hurt everywhere. The tom grunted "Show myself? I think I'll wait awhile" there was a rustle in the trees, and bright golden tom leaped out. Lilypaw rasped, but nothing came out Goldenpaw? No... he's smaller Lilypaw tried to stand but couldn't. The tom snarled "Leave that carrier alone, Mouse-brained Bloodclan cat!" he unsheathed his claws "How many times have you attacked carriers?" The tom grunted "Fine, i'll kill you first" he rushed forward, and Lilypaw was sure he could kill the cat. But he just dodged and slashed the toms flank. The tom grunted and turned on the cat taht was protecting her, digging his claws in his shoulder. The tom flinched and threw him off.. The tom stood in front of Lilypaw, his fur was shining golden, and he looked like Luxer for a moment, until the jet black tom called "Your brave River, but will you be strong enough to know, your son is dead?" River! Lilypaw thought in surprise. River looked at the tom in worry "Th-That can't be true" River seemed to weaken, and the tom took his chance. Lilypaw jumped first though, she yowled in rage "Liar!" she scratched his face with much fierceness, her eyes slits. The tom fell to the ground, eyes bleeding, but still able to see. Lilypaw ran toward him, and leaped, twisting over him, raking his back deep as she went. The tom yowled "I give! You muderous cat" he ran yowling from the clearing, tail between his legs. Lilypaw watched him leave, then looked at River. He was looking down, all courage sucked from him. His tail drooped. Lilypaw asked "Ri-River?" River turned away, then grunted "Good-bye" he started to walk away. Lilypaw called "Wait! Your sons not dead!" she repeated "He's not dead!" River stopped and muttered "Where is he carrier?" Lilypaw sighed "My name is Lilypaw, and he's in Thunderclan" River looked at her "Take care of him" he bounded away, leaving Lilypaw confused in the clearing. Why did he save me? she thought. And walked away. She began to walk toward the camp, when she smelled blood. She followed the scent only to find Russ and Luxer huddeld over something. It was Greenwater. Lilypaw asked "Wh-What happened?" Russ looked at her and shrugged "I-I don't know... There was a lot of two-leg cat scents, so we think Bloodclan might have had something to do with this" Despite her hatred she felt anger boil deep within her, her eyes turned to slits "N-No, I hated her, but not enough to wish her dead" Lilypaw felt like she was goingg to go crazy, she wanted revenge. But she only looked at Russ. Russ started to back up when she strated growling unnaturally, Lilypaw had lost her self No I'll KILL them i'll KILL them all! She then felt herself charge at Russ who didn't move a muscle, but she was stopped by Luxer. NO! Lilypaw thought, trying to control herself, but it was too late. Luxer met her head on. She heard something like a two-leg item breaking. And Luxer was slammed to the ground. Lilypaw got thrown back. She shook her head, and was afraid to look at the horrified Russ. She dared look down. Luxer was alive, but he was willing to stop Lilypaw, when she was in the state, and that had cost him. Luxer had been shattered of himself. Luxer was staring into space. Not a mew came from him. Lilypaw backed into a tree "Wh-What have I done" she thought I-I don't know how to fix it Lilypaw sighed and started to back away from the clearing. Russ watching her with shock, he didn't know what just happened to her either. Lilypaw cried "I'm a monster! Kill me! Just stop the suffering, Luxer didn't deserve that! Just get it over with!" she yelled at Russ, who winced. Russ rasped "I won't kill you, this wasn't supposed to happen...." he mewed "Actually, I don't even know what that was..." he looked down at silent Luxer, who started to look around, and slowly stand up. Luxer just continued staring at everything, still not making a noise. Lilypaw heard a call "Lilypaw?! Where are you?!" Goldenpaw ran into her. He asked "Are you oka-?" he caught glance of Greenwater. And went silent "Oh. My. Starclan" Lilypaw looked up at the sky "We-We need to go, Russ, don't go back to the den, get somewhere safe!" Lilypaw started to run ftom the clearing, Goldenpaw closely following her "Hollystar told me to look for you" he added as they ran "What happened?" Lilypaw mewed "I'll explain later, let's just say I shattered Luxer, and I have no idea how to fix it!" she shook her head "How is Sky?" Goldenpaw mewed "Fine... But what do you mean by shattered?" Lilypaw mewed "I was ina rage, I lost complete control, unluckily, I was aiming for Russ, but Luxer stepped in front of me, getting hit instead" "Ouch" Goldenpaw mewed Lilypaw grunted "It looked painful, I even heard it" she shuddered, not wanting to remember the details. Goldenpaw grunted, then ran ahead into the camp. Lilypaw close behind. She stopped beside Goldenpaw, taking a deep breath and called "Rainbowdash?!" The elder walked out "Yes? What is it?" she looked at Lilypaw "What happened?" Lilypaw mewed scared "I-I shattered Luxer" "Shattered?!" Rainbowdash exclaimed in shock "That's very angry magic, to shatter someone" she started to drift off. Lilypaw asked "Is there any way to fix it?" Rainbowdash mewed "Only in legends, when someone is shattered, they can still walk and talk, but they will never be themselves" Lilypaw sighed "Then i'm gonna find out how to fix Luxer" Goldenpaw coughed "Erm... Hollystar, Lilypaw" Lilypaw bowed her head. She walked away from Rainbowdash. When Sky ran into her. He made a little oof sound and mewed "Hi Wilypaw!" Lilypaw looked at him, his big blue eyes shining. Lilypaw purred "Lilypaw, Sky, and Hollystar is calling" Sky mewed "Oh..." he padded off toward the nursery. Lilypaw watched him go "Poor kit" she walked to Hollystar, who was sitting on her rock, looking down at the gathered cats. She called a meeting''? ''Lilypaw thought. Hollystar called "It is time for warrior ceremonys!"